Midbus
Midbus is the right-hand of Fawful and the secondary, later tertiary antagonist of Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. He is a strong, pig-like creature with two big tusks, an armadillo back with a line of spikes and cuffs like Bowser's, but with small spikes. He is not that bright, this seen in his sentences that don't make sense usually. He is first seen when Bowser regains consciousness in Cavi Cape after he inhales Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the inhabitants at Peach's Castle. He is the first battle Bowser has in the game. Storyline After finding out that Fawful is the person who fed him the Lucky Shroom and wants to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser quickly attacks him. Midbus enters and pushes him back, saying that he is foolish. Bowser does not like what he hears and the battle commences. During the battle Midbus sees how weak Bowser is and exclaims that its pointless, and says he should challenge him again when he gets stronger. Fawful then tells Bowser that he will now take over his castle first, then carry out the rest of his plan. They leave headed toward his castle, with Bowser following all the way. He then confronts Midbus inside Bowser Castle during Fawful's performance. When Midbus is defeated, Fawful then uses the Boos to make Bowser chubby by forcing him to eat a lot of the food Fawful made for whoever won the battle. Midbus is then seen along with Fawful when he changes his plan by getting Princess Peach out of Bowser's body in order to get the Dark Star. When Bowser finally explores the depths of Peach's Castle (which Fawful now controls), he confronts Midbus for the final time. However, Fawful upgrades Midbus to a stronger version of himself known as "Blizzard Midbus". When Blizzard Midbus is defeated, his entire body except the head freezes up. You can access the Airway when this occurs. After Fawful and the Dark Star's defeat, it is unknown what happens to Midbus afterwards. Appearance Midbus has the appearance of the combination between a boar and an armadillo. He is pink with a boar face, black horns on the side of his forehead, and a light yellow backside. He can also curl into a ball similarly to an armadillo. When transformed into Blizzard Midbus, he turns blue in color, and his backside grows a fur coat, like a mammoth. He also gains a crown to shoot out Snawfuls to help him fight against Bowser and regain health. Trivia *His name is a pun on "Mid boss". *Midbus's first boss fight in Bowser's Castle is the only boss fight in the game where Mario and Luigi are not involved. *Blizzard Midbus has the most HP out of any boss in the game, including the final boss against Dark Bowser/Dark Star Core. Category:Game Bosses Category:Mario Villains Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Minion Category:Dimwits Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Right-Hand Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Enforcer Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Mutated Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Neutral Evil